


Always Dreams of Drowning

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Servamp Meets Durarara!! [3]
Category: Durarara!!, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, He misses his Kuni-chaaaan, He wakes up not in his own bed, M/M, Servamp/Durarara crossover, Tsurugi feeling sad, Tsurugi has a nightmare, Where ever could magic boi be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Tsurugi has a horrible nightmare. And wakes up in an unfamiliar place.





	Always Dreams of Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this as a "vent piece" on a night I was feeling very overwhelmed by all my responsibilities. 
> 
> Once I started on it, I decided to make it fit in a very specific timeline. This nightmare of Tsurugi's takes place after a crossover slash fic I am currently working on with a friend from the Durarara!! fandom. 
> 
> We are, in fact, trying to figure out how to go about posting that fic, which is already up to 6 chapters. :3 
> 
> And that crossover slash itself is what happens in the aftermath of my Tsukuni fic "What Is and What Should Never Be". 
> 
> Yeah... I'm crazy like that.

    First, there was the void. Tsurugi felt as if words like ‘blackness’ or ‘dark’ were pitifully lacking. The only thing he could sense around himself was a terrifyingly complete absence.

    He was utterly alone.

    As his pulse quickened and his pupils dilated in a desperate attempt to let in non-existent light, he shrunk into himself and clasped his arms shut around his slender frame. Just as the silence in his mind was reaching a deafening crescendo, the void took shape.

    Tsurugi suddenly sensed a weight just in front of his face. It lost its abstractness the closer it moved up against his eyes, feeling more and more like a hand. Tsurugi leaned in towards the sensation, taking odd comfort in it.

    “What are you even living for? You and I both?”

    “T-tai-chan?” Tsurugi squeaked. The pressure against Tsurugi’s eyes lifted and he opened them to find himself bathed in light, surrounded by his loved ones. Tsurugi offered a weak, simpering smile as he locked gazes with each one of them in turn. Soon enough, it hit him.

_Surrounded. I’m trapped. Why are they smothering me? Too many. Too much. I can’t._

_I can’t swim!_

    Tsurugi screamed only to have his lungs flooded with water as he sank lower and lower into the bottomless pool.

***

    Tsurugi’s eyes flew open wildly as he sat up in bed, mouth still open in a silent scream and his hands clutching at his throat.  
   

    “Why do I always end up alone?” he whispered to himself as he took in his surroundings. It was spectacularly bright. Panic almost overtook him as he tried desperately to remember where he was- obviously not headquarters.

    Just then, something shifted its weight next to him and he stared down into face remarkably similar to his own, only soft and peaceful with the kindness of an undisturbed sleep.

    “Izaya.” Tsurugi murmured. He turned to his other side to see Shizuo spread out comfortably on his stomach, a dreamy smile playing across his lips.

    _That’s right. Iza-chan found me drinking myself stupid in a bar and bought me. I was his birthday present._

    Tsurugi smiled down at Shizuo, watching his back rise and fall for a moment before shifting his attention to Izaya.

    _Orihara Izaya… you’re so like Kuni-chan. So familiar._

    With a soft, sad chuckle, Tsurugi crept up to Izaya and nuzzled into his chest, trying his best not to wake the other raven-hair. Tsurugi sighed, closed his eyes, and breathed in Izaya’s scent as he tried to fall back asleep.

  _I miss you, Mikuni._


End file.
